Built to be Enemy's Made to be More
by Saturn254
Summary: [AU] Ink struggles to come to terms with the gain of a new friend who once ripped everything from him. As Error learns new things about his friend he realizes he must bring Color back into Ink's life once again before it's too late and the Multiverse loses its protector forever, leading Error down a new path of Mercy. (WARNING:This AU contains mentions of suicide and Darker Themes)
1. (1) The First Signs of Gray

I've decided to Update this chapter since the original sounded rushed and didn't exactly get the feel i was going for so I hope no one minds.

I'll try not to update chapters in the future but the first couple will probably have a few updates here in there though it won't be any extreme changes to the story just extra details.

anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ink Opened a bottle of green paint with a light pop sitting back to lean on his friend with a soft chuckle, his eyes dancing from their normal shapes too big yellow and blue stars "Heyyyy EEErrror" Ink waited a second before speaking up again knowing Error wouldn't answer him "This painting is going to be truly POP-tacular" Error groaned before turning back to face him with a smile "not even you can paint over how bad that was"

Ink laughed turning back around dipping his fingers in the paint expecting a light green while putting his fingers on the ground and drawing a line only to find the paint was black. Ink froze for a minute before looking down at his chest watching as yet another color went gray. It was the third one this week and with every graying color, he lost more emotions, like pieces of him where being stolen.

The first signs of something being wrong where back when he and Error had first made there truce, Ink had fought Error for the last time and almost lost everything before finally after years of fighting be-Friending the black skeleton and coming to an agreement. The first colors that Ink had noticed to be something wrong with where Blue and Violet after two weeks blue had completely faded, purple a week later taking those emotions with them.

As of recent some of the more important colors to Ink had been fading such as orange and yellow, he couldn't let them fade no matter what, the colors that had kept him happy for so long, colors that were the only reason he was able to be-friend Error in the first place.

"Hey, Error..."

"What." Error was sitting to the side of ink partly leaning on him as he made yet another doll weaving through every stitch carefully watching the strings fade to the proper colors with care as he stitched them in place, Error kept his head down focusing on what he was doing not fazed by Ink's sudden upspeak. It happened often where he would bounce from one subject to the next without a second thought so it was natural to him at this point.

"Are you ever happy?" Ink spoke without any emotion in his voice-starring down at the vials strapped across his chest mentally counting how many had now gone gray.

"Not really, I'm Still adjusting." Error didn't think about the question still focusing at the task at hand barely noticing the sudden drop in Ink's tone.

"Does destroying Au's make you happy..?" Error sat up from his slouching position, a bit surprised by the question, dropping his hands and doll in his lap then picking it up again squeezing them slightly not quite sure what to say.

"yeah I guess, what the hell does that mean anyway. there's no need to bring that up. what? are you trying to start shit or are you just implying something?!" Error suddenly felt a rage burn within him causing a slight increase in glitch as he spoke.

"Would you have destroyed me?" Ink watched as yet another vial went gray almost on queue.

"HA! what is this some kind of joke!? You've got a really messed up sense of humor, hell yeah without you there'd be no more AU's and I could get rid of those ridiculous anomalies without anyone to stop me it'd be heaven-"

Error cut himself off realizing what he had just said. Turning slightly to face Ink suddenly feeling guilty "Look... i- im sorry I took that to far" looking up for a response only to be met with Ink's almost dead expression, dropping his doll in the process. Ink was trembling slightly, tightly curling himself in a ball with his knees to his face looking up at Error. using his one hand to hold himself together and the other to hold the gray vials once filled with life and color. His hands where trembling smeared with black paint along with the ground in front of him, his paintbrush slightly thrown to the side.

Error was taken aback by Inks emotionless expression, though he would never say it, it terrified him seeing Ink with such a bare tone. Not once had he seen his friend in such a state of chaos, not even in near-death experiences or even after he took everything from him.

the expressions in Ink's eyes had disappeared and for the first time ever since Error knew ink his pupils had disappeared leaving his sockets completely black. Error sat in horror trying to think of a way to respond mumbling out a "are you okay" but finding he couldn't speak instead clasping Inks face in his hands before soon moving away again as Ink's pupils came back to reveal two red x's instead of his regular blue and yellow colors.

"You're always taking it for granted! The creators! The AU's! YOUR SOUL!" Ink stood up whipping the vials across the void almost hitting Error not even flinching at the loud crash the breaking glass caused. "You say that your never happy but i don't think you even understand what its like to not even be able to feel anything!" Ink was now standing before Error still slightly shaking while he yelled not even noticing Errors slight change in demeanor signaling that he was going to crash.

It was only after a loud beep filled the void that Ink stopped his pupils returning to normal standing before his friend watching as he dropped the dolls he had just made and began to glitch.

Ink starred in silence at the dolls as loud beeps and glitched words filled the void looking at the two newly made dolls of himself and Error.


	2. (2) Red can be One of the Darkest Colors

WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of Suicide and depictions of Self-Harm and heavy language if these types of subjects are triggering to you I'd suggest skipping this chapter or reading something different.

* * *

Ink stepped back with a soft splash as his shoe hit one of the puddles of black paint on the floor, he had skrewed it up. After trying for so long to be Errors friend he was the one to destroy it. 'Figures' Ink thought as he quietly picked up the doll looking it over. It was almost a perfect match, every stitch placed perfectly and with care, care Error put into it. Deciding to take the doll with him, Ink turned and ran for his paintbrush, not even noticing how every bit of color he touched began to bleed gray, he didn't care.

Ink picked up his paintbrush and with one swift move painted the air creating a portal, it was sloppy work with melting edges but it was good enough. Ink Jumped threw landing on a huge floating rock cringing as the sides cracked under the sudden weight and swerved, throwing the skeletons balance off a bit causing him to instinctively throw his arms outward as he stumbled, once steady Ink turned back to look at Error still lying on the ground, his glitching subsiding. Reassuring himself Error would be okay Ink let himself calm a bit. He didn't want to stay for much longer knowing his friend would soon resign to his normal state. He wanted to leave, be anywhere but there. Ink squeezed the doll in his hand as the last remaining colors went dark leaving only one color. Looking back at Error one more time Ink closed the portal and looked for somewhere to sit.

. . .

Error slowly sat up holding the side of his head, it felt as though a million shocks of electricity were running through him lessening his grip as his headache began to subside and his vision cleared. Error slowly stood up causing his spine to crack making unpleasant popping sounds as he readjusted himself using his strings to support his drained body, almost forgetting what had just happened until he turned to see the broken vials on the ground "Did that seriously just happen..?" Error mumbled to himself blinking a few times as everything started to come back to him while he blankly stared at the black paint puddles only now noticing the disappearance of one of his doll as well as the short painter skeleton. Error sighed "heh, I've even made the protector of the multiverse flea that's a new record." despite trying not to Error let a few tears shed half due to the shock from what had happened and a half because his emotions weren't in full check due to crashing.

before the truce, this would have never bothered him maybe even made him mad for Ink's sudden fleeing but after seeing his cold dead expression Error couldn't help but feel guilty. Is that what Ink really thought of him? did he really just take everything for granted?

Error rubbed his face finally snapping out of it before picking up the doll now missing its partner Error pondered for a moment on why he would have taken the doll though it was lucky he did.

The dolls had been made together and since incomplete could be traced as long as Error was in possession of just one. Lightly tapping the side out the dolls head a blue glistening string came undone laying gently on the side of the doll before shooting across the void. Error slightly smiled now all that's left is to narrow down where his friend would most likely run off to.

Opening several portals to different AU's Ink would most likely be in, hoping he wouldn't be in any AU's Error still wasn't fully accepted in, such as Underswap with Blue or with Dream in Dreamtale Error waited for several minutes before the string shot through one of the several portals guiding him to the Doodle-Verse. with a sigh of annoyance, Error squeezed the arm of the doll letting it hang at his side like a child before taking a step forward and jumping through.

The doodle-verse was separated into multiple sections making it quite easy for Error to single out which parts Ink would most likely be in factoring that Ink was upset and probably somewhere he'd be able to hide.

after a few minutes of sitting on a swing made of strings, Error was able to track down the shorter skeleton. Though as Error got down and began to approach he realized that something was off.

Ink was sitting in a corner running a tiny paintbrush up and down his left arm curled up using his long stained scarf as a blanket, slightly twitching with every stroke. Error watched in complete shock as Ink moved back not taking his eyes off his arm and dipped his paintbrush in the red paint once more making sure not to drop any before applying yet another line causing a slight indent in his bone as a painful cracking sound bounced off the walls.

Error wasn't all too familiar with different colors and what they did but from his time with Ink, he knew enough to know that yellows stand for happiness, dark blues and grays stand for sadness, and red, for pain.

Error practically threw himself at Ink not expecting to hit him as hard as he did causing a slight thud as he practically ripped at ink's hands sharply inhaling as some of the red paint dripped from the paintbrush to his leg making a slight sizzling sound as it died out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Error yelled, smacking the paintbrush out on Inks' hand. Errors eyes where glowing, his voice glitching left right and center, trying with all his might not to crash in the process.

Ink stared down at the ground where the two dolls now reunited by a single blue thread were sitting not wanting to see Errors expression. "HEY JACKASS I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH HERE?! YOU MAY BE THE PROTECTOR OF WHATEVER SHIT HOLE THIS IS BUT YOU'RE STILL A SANS YOU HAVE 1HP FOR GODS SAKES" Ink tried to pull his wrists from Errors grip without saying anything, not wanting to see the cracks still forming within his bones though to the best of his efforts Errors grip grew tighter with every tug.

"ITS AS IF YOU! As If.. as if you" Error watched as his friend suddenly looked up to stare at him with blank emotionless pupils "...want to be dusted." As Error came to the realization he slowly brought his hands to his knees still clenching Ink's wrists causing Ink to slightly jolt forward before readjusting his knees to keep his balance, watching as small tears began to escape Error's sockets.

Ink watched in shock as someone who he thought could never cry over another person broke down in front of him. looking down at the gray vials on his chest as a wave of emotion ran through him almost like a heartbeat that had once flatlined. One of his vials had started to shine a faint blue color causing Ink to start to cry the emotional pain finally hitting him like someone who had been in withdrawal for ages, gaining the emotion he craved, giving him the strength to speak up.

"They had all gone gray..." Ink whispered causing Error to look up to his friend's pitiful expression, stopping his sobs and blinking as heavy tears flooded his vision and ran down his skull. "when I got here I realized everything had gone so numb... every one of them had gone gray except red, figures." Ink let out a dead cold chuckle "Guess that's what happens when you hurt a lot of people."

Error sat completely paralyzed by what he was hearing Hurt... He was hurting and Error was too consumed by himself to even notice. "H-How. I dont.. what do you mean... I mean.." Error fumbled with his words before finally making out a sentence "Ink. you haven't hurt anyone.. i... I don't understand."

Ink looked into Errors eyes clenching his jaw as anger filled him much like in the void "Really!? what about all those creators I couldn't help who lost hope? what about all those who suffered horrible genocide endings and I couldn't bring their families back, what about!-"

Error cut his friend off "INK! stop this! look at me I'm literally the destroyer of worlds, the boogie man of peoples nightmares if I thought you did something wrong I would tell you! INK you didn't hurt anyone!" as Error ended his sentence he lessened his grip just enough for Ink to rip his hands-free tugging down on his sleeves "well the bars never been set that high for you huh" "Excuse me!?" Error was now mad, sure he had done some unforgivable things but he was trying to help for god sakes "Hey! I'm trying here! I'm making an effort to change so what the hell are you doing because it looks like you're running away to me!"

"see... I'm not good for anything this is why you should have just left me."

Error cut Ink off by pulling the blue faded coat around his waist ripping him into a tight hug "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad and yeah maybe my standards are set a little low but you can't always go from the bottom stair to the top, Ink I care about you so much and I can't just let you do this to yourself it's so incredibly dangerous and I know you don't care... can't care... but I'll care for the both of us because I don't know what I would do without you." Ink gave in and began to sob into his shoulder the warm boney feeling covered by soft fabrics being surprisingly comforting.

The two skeletons sat like that for awhile huddled together before a portal opened causing Error jolt up in surprise, watching as a skeleton he knew all too well stepped through slightly jingling as his golden boots hit the ground and his staff magically transformed into a bow aiming right for Error head.

"Shit." Error mumbled under his breath before pulling Ink's crying body closer not taking his eyes off Dream. "Unhand him." Dream's tone was harsh and cold something not too surprising as he stood before Error glaring at him boring holes through the already half torn apart skeleton. "Nice to see you too."

Dream gripped the bow tighter in his hand not showing any signs of lighting up anytime soon "Error I'm not playing around. Release him." Error glared back at Dream before responding "Fine, Mr. I-Make-everything-better." Error loosened his grip not wanting to tempt Dream anymore knowing how Dream still felt about him, Error tried to stand up finding himself trapped in Inks grip as he pulled him back in complete silence causing Dream to practically drop his bow having it disappear right as it was about to hit the ground, leaving an unsatisfying silence in the air.

"What do I do Error..? I- 'm scared" Dream starred in disbelief and horror coming to the realization that the negative energy he had sensed wasn't coming from Error but one of the star sanses themselves. he didn't respond to Ink still glaring up at Dream before finally relinquishing the silence, Error sighed turning back to Ink finding he had fallen asleep on his shoulder "Can you take him to Blue's, I don't have enough magic right now to make a portal and I don't think the Anti-Void is the best place for him right now. when he wakes up he'll want to leave. Don't Let Him. wait for me and don't let him out of your sight for even just a second." Dream looked down at his friend curiosity finding his thoughts "Okay but... what happened..." "It doesn't concern you at the moment, i'll tell you when he wakes up and i make it to UnderSwap. Error picked up inks body that was still shaking despite him being asleep and put him on Dreams back while he spoke. "And when you get to Blue's confiscate any paints and art supplies he has, trust me its for his own good."

Dream looked up to Error with an expression of worry fading across his mind as he tried to imagine what went down. "Okay... I still think your a terrible person but if Ink's looking up to you for support ill put up with it but only for Ink's sake you got that and so help me if you pull anything." "Yeah Yeah. I never asked for your forgiveness." Dream turned scoffing at Error before opening a portal to UnderSwap and walking through looking over his shoulder at Error as the Portal closed.


	3. (3) Seeing through a Kaleidoscope

WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Strong Language, some vomiting? not too much uhhh I don't know.

* * *

Dream Turned his head back as the portal closed, scanning the house to see if anyone was home. "Blue!?" his voice bounced off the walls of the silent house as Dream waited a moment with no reply, sighing as he jumped slightly to re-adjust Ink on his back. "Guess its just you and me huh." Dream said turning his head slightly to look at Ink.

He was a mess, even during sleep, Dream could sense negative emotions pouring out of him like a steady stream, causing him to feel a little dizzy "What happened to you..?" Dream pondered on the question for a minute before remembering what Error said, Placing Ink on the couch Dream carefully began removing anything that could be possibly harmful to Ink as well as his art supplies. though fairly awkward and not the most gentleman thing to do Dream did it nonetheless out of concern of his friend. Dream Placed Ink's paints to the side of him on the ground causing slight discomfort to the skeleton that the outsides of the colorful vials where normal but some were leaking a dark gray paint. "Gray?" Dream opened a green bottle to get a closer look at the black and gray substance than out of pure concern for his friend went through the rest of Ink's collection only to find the same dilemma, It was very unlike Ink to have such dark colors, let alone no colors at all. Closing all the vials and placing them back into their proper slots he noticed one was missing 'Red?' Dream thought glancing back to Ink deciding to remove his scarf for good measure soon discovering red splotches in the shape of lines on his sleeves. Dream looked back at the satchel on the ground next to him "I thought you didnt have a red..." Dream bit the side of his mouth "Is it back in the doodle-Verse?"

Out of curiosity Dream pulled up Ink's one sleeve causing him to stumble back, nearly falling over the coffee table and into the TV as negative energy began to fill the room. Dream starred in complete shock and horror looking over the cracks and lines embedded into Ink's bone laced with smudged red paint, beginning to connect the dots before turning to the garbage to vomit, the amount of negative energy Ink was giving off too much for him to handle.

Dream looked up from the trash rubbing the side of his mouth while coughing. "Oh god... Ink.. it.. no, it couldn't be... but what if..." Dream sat there staring at his sleeping friend in horror before slowly sitting up from the floor shaking, and quickly rolling down Ink's sleaves before picking up his friends possessions and moving them to the kitchen. Throwing everything on the counter with a heavy thud Dream began to cough into the sink. Was this what Error had meant? Dream clenched his fists on the side of the counter trying not to faint from the sudden pulse of negative energy he was exposed to. "oh Blue what am I going to do? I can't do this on my own... I need to find him." Dream looked back over his shoulder to look at Ink, still sleeping on the couch "I can't leave him here though... what if he wakes up, or Error comes back" Dream took a deep breath before throwing Ink's things under the sink and slowly walking back into the living room.

"Come on Ink... Let's go find blue. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" despite Ink being asleep Dream felt he had to act positive for his dear friend "Hey and I'm sure Snowdin will be much more colorful than the void, what do you say" Dream gave a weak smile before approaching the shorter skeleton, pulling ink's arm over his shoulder and hoisting him onto his back being careful not to tug at his forearms too much, "See that wasn't so bad, now lets go find Blue." Dream smiled over his shoulder swallowing as it slightly faded trying to keep the taste of vomit out of his mouth. As he walked towards and out the door, Dream started slightly skipping, while walking in a way that caused his boots to jingle knowing how much Ink liked the sound, hoping it would help soothe his friends mind.

Dream smiled as the people of Snowdin greeted him, the town overtime seeing Dream and Ink as nothing more than family of Blue. Dream continued to skip his boots jingling as the snow crunched beneath him. "So where do you think Blue is? hehe, I vote the ruins probably yelling at Papyrus."

"Dream...?" ink's voice was raspy and quiet, and despite still hearing it Dream spoke over Ink, trying his hardest to block out the negative emotions he could feel once again radiating from his friend, slightly bending his spine as he walked, the flow of energy feeling like a hot stone being pressed into him, the pain almost unbearable "Hmmm, oh he could be at tori's too we should check there next." "please st-" "Oh or he could be with Alphys training! you know how hard he works." "DREAM!"

Dream stopped in his tracks finally dropping Ink the negative energy to much for him, his jingles coming to a sudden stop as he instantly felt guilty, hearing a loud thump on the ground behind him. Dream felt a tug on his cape as he turned to look at Ink, Ink was shaking babbling things into his cape, his words muffled by tears and fabric. "Dream..? p-Pl-Please t-tell me it -w- was.. it was just a-a night m-mare." Dream looked at his friend his smile turning into a look of pitty and concern. would it just be best if he told Ink it was a bad dream? no he would surley find out once he saw Error or his Arm.

Dream stood thinking for a minute before his visin started to blur and go balck causing him to collapse into the snow painfully landing on his side. "dream..?" Ink sat for a minute still clenching his friends cape "Oh my god. Dream!?"

hearing distant bickering from little ways along the path recognizing the voice Ink began to desperately cry for help not looking to where the voices were coming from. "blue?" Ink's voice was quiet and in pain from crying so much but despite the aching, he felt throughout his whole body ink sat up pulling Dream into his arms wincing as the fabric brushed over the cracks on his arms. "Blue..! FOR DAMN SAKES, BLUE HELP!"

. . .

"Papyrus! you're so lazy!-" Blue stopped his hands falling to his sides as he blankly stared at his brother "brother did you hear-" "BLUE!." Blue turned around surprised by the screaming of his name, only to see two smaller monsters in the distance. gasping as he was able to slowly make out the distant figures, Blue began to run towards them "Ink!? Dream!? Is that you!?"

within minutes Blue was standing before his friends hoisting Dream into his arms. "Ink what happened?" Ink looked at Dream for a moment trying to think of what to say. what could he say? after al,l he didn't even know why or how he got to underswap all he remembered was fainting in Error's arms and waking up in Dreams. "I don't know, he was up and walking one minute than in the snow the next."

Blue looked at Ink for a moment puzzled as he walked, "it was most likely from being around too much negative energy but to this extent... I've never seen before its as if he was physically holding the energy. Ink did you get into any conflicts with nightmare or...error..?" Ink stopped to look away for a moment forming his fists into a ball, Error? why did people always question Error!? "No! look I don't know what happened so stop interrogating me and worry about Dream k!" Blue sighed "Ink I didn't mean it like that... I can see something bothering you but if my questions are making you uncomfortable I'll stop asking but it does concern me that you seem to be hiding something, especially since Dream is in such a state and all your equipment is missing..."

Equipment? Ink looked down for a moment before realizing all his belongings including his scarf where gone, the tattoos on his neck popping out from under his shirt. "I don't know where my equipment is..." Ink looked away sheepishly scratching at his arm realizing Dream or Error must have taken it. Blue sighed feeling slightly betrayed by his friend's unwillingness to talk "Okay... well let's head to Undyne's lab I'm sure she can help us and then maybe we can talk about what happened." Ink looked away for a moment before nodding "Okay.."

Dream and Ink hurried along on the way to Coldsea not even noticing the taller skeleton's disappearance

. . .

Error sat in the Doodle-Verse clutching his chest with his hand, his other hand holding the side of his face. It had been over an hour now and within that hour he had crashed twice and covered the Doodle verse in strings as an attempt to try to deal with the conflicting emotions he was feeling. after calming down he had sat down and begun processing what happened over and over again repeating the same scenario with no end, slightly rocking. He was a total wreck, i compleate basket case but he didn't care all Error cared about was Ink. "we had a fight, Ink tried to kill himself... HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" Error pulled his hand away from his face painfully causing the strings to rip from his eyes as he screamed in frustration.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!? SPENDS ALL OF 5 SECONDS AROUND ME AND FEELS HE HAS TO FUCKING OFF HIMSELF... This is my fault isn't it..." Error stood up his balance off by a mile stumbling as he took a step forward, joints cracking with every movement as he took another step forward and began moving around to pick up Ink's paintbrush and other various items, carrying the dolls in his mouth as he opened a portal to underswap, all the while trying not to drop anything in the process 'What a pain' Error thought as he stepped through the portal, tripping over Blue's couch causing him to accidentally scatter all the belongings on the floor "Damn it." Error jumped up once he heard a footstep behind him as he proceeded to try and pick up the mess not turning around.

"ah geez sorry Dream, I didn't really think the landing through... Is Ink up yet?" there was a short pause as the steps suddenly stopped "actually he is though I don't think he's the most of your concerns at the moment." Error stopped in his tracks placing the dolls on the table before turning around praying to see the shorter skeleton but as he expected he was instead greeted by something much more terrifying to Error, the sole reason he avoided Underswap at all costs, Papyrus.

Error took a deep breath wiping his face of any string or tears that might have been left over from earlier "Wheres Ink?" Papyrus leaned against the wall and smiled taking a puff of his cigarette, and shrugging. "With my brother, but the thing is I'm quite curious. What did you do?" Error rolled his hands into a fist trying to resist against his anger "DO!? I didn't do anything! What did Dream tell you!?" Papyrus sighed putting out his cigarette and placing his hand in his pocket "That's funny, see Dream didn't tell me anything because my brother found him out by the ruins in Ink's arms, half dead, see Ink wouldn't tell my brother what happened so you must have done something especially considering you seem to have quite a few items of his... now, what exactly are your intentions?"

Error looked at Papyrus his anger building to the point of tears until giving out practically falling apart as he began to realize what must have happened "Fuck, I should have realized it! So much negative energy, Dream, Shit Ink's going to kill me. haha, that's if he doesn't off himself first...oh Ink.." Error began to babble his words muffled by uncontrollable sobbing and a mix of glitched texts as he tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve.

Papyrus took a step forward confused and concerned. 'is this really the same guy who tried to kill my brother?' Papyrus thought for a minute before attempting to lead Error to the couch surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Error I need you to calm down, what do you mean by 'off himself'. what happened?" despite his best efforts Error refused to move clutching the sides of his head "YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND... I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME TO INK! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!"


	4. (4) Explaining

TW: Self-Harm, mentions of Suicide, Heavy Language, some darker themes.

* * *

Papyrus took a step back unable to think of what to do partially surprised that Error would even think of getting ready to attack especially since the time before he could never bring himself to hurt him but rathered use Blue to do his dirty work.

Standing across from Papyrus Error was losing his patience. his hands were tangled in strings heavy tears falling from his sockets. taking a step forward to close the distance. Error visibly tightened his grip on the strings in his hands, pulling them into an even tighter knot as his shoulders tensed and he rolled his hands in a ball so tight it would break flesh if he had any. His bones where quietly rattling as he spoke with a mix of rage his fear of the taller skeleton quickly dissipating. "I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. Ink." Error spoke with a growl in his tone something he didn't do often, his normal will to play with his opponent gone ending his sentence with an odd sense of calm as he snarled.

"Error calm down before you do something you regret. I'm not keeping you from Ink I just want to know what happened..." Papyrus put his hands out slightly lowering his knees as if trying to calm down a rabid dog "If you calm down we can go see him together... like I said it's not my intentions to keep you from Ink I just need to know what happened so I can help. Odvislly something happened and you're upset... all I ask is that you take a minute to breathe... okay..?"

Error looked down at his hands for a minute before loosening his grip and lowering his hands to his side as he stopped to gasp for air as if it was the first time he had breathed all day, he inhaled slowly his exhales breaking as he tried to calm down and keep himself from crashing. "Okay..." Errors voice was quiet his words coming out as a faint whisper as he wiped his skull. "I-I'm sorry... I just..." Error looked away not wanting to meet papyrus's gaze.

reaching into his pocket Error pulled out a bright red pair of glasses his glitching subsiding. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief putting his hands in his pocket "Hey its no biggie. Now, do you mind shedding some light on what happened, it's not very humorous to leave someone hanging ya know." Error fiddled with his glasses in his hands for a moment before looking up to smile "To be completely honest...I don't exactly know what happened. I mean... I know what happened but I don't know why... Ink... he tried to... t-..o." Error struggled for a minute, closing his eyes tightly looking away afraid someone would hurt him if he said the wrong thing as if to prepare himself for impact. "...kill himself"

* * *

Okay I know this is a super short chapter (If you can even call it that) but I've hit a wall and I can't move on from here until I make a decision.

from the way I currently see it this story can go one of two ways. the way i origanally intended it to go with Error and Ink olny being friends with some Drink shipping thrown in because im trash or this could beome an ErrorInk ship story. I wanted to know (If anyone is even reading this though their probobly not) weather you as a reader would like me to stick to the origanal plan or make it an ErrorInk ship.

and no I will not be writing any frickle frackel lenny sin stuff so if thats the olny reason for wanting an ErrorInk fic than I'm sticking with the original plan since i refuse to write anything sinful not because i find them disgusting but because I'm 14 and dont wish to describe two fleshless skeletons (Who i dont even ship) fucking.

I'm also planning on making a POTH fanfic separate from this so if anyone would be interested in that I'll probably write some of it just since I've kinda lost the creative flow for this (don't worry I'm not ending this story it would break my heart to do that.)

and with that, I conclude my authors note I hope no one minds the short ass chapter I'll try to resume writing ASAP


End file.
